The present invention relates to a one-time use camera into which a roll of film has previously been loaded, and more specifically, to a one-time use camera having a finger-rest to more securely hold the camera.
There has been a recent tendency in which size of the one-time use cameras is reduced in consideration of portability. In conjunction with this size reduction, there is the increased possibility of the photographic lens being inadvertently covered by the operator's fingers, since the length of the camera to hold the one-time use camera is reduced. As a countermeasure, there is a one-time use camera in which a protrusion or a recess is provided on only a front cover of the camera body. An example of a conventional one-time use camera is shown in FIG. 5, which is a perspective view showing an appearance of a conventional one-time use camera, viewed from its rear side. The appearance of the one-time use camera 10 is structured of a front cover 30 and a mated rear cover 40, and further, a paper material of 5-planes. In the front part, a grip protrusion or recess, not shown in the drawing, is provided on the front cover 30. Further, a photographic lens and a view-finder window portion, not shown in the drawing, are also provided there. A shutter button 67 is provided on the upper surface of the one-time use camera. The rear of the one-time use camera is structured of a flat surface rear cover. Further, a film winding knob 50 and an eye-piece 62 for the view-finder are also provided on the rear of the unit.
However, in conventional one-time use cameras, the position for the thumb is not determined by a grip-protrusion or recess on the front cover, and is unstable, which is a problem.